


Fight For What You Believe In

by lostatthestore



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Kirk's POV, M/M, Minor Character Death, but I like happy endings, dont know, eventual possessive spock, later chapters will be violence, possibly sex, slow build relationship, well shooting towards spock/kirk, will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostatthestore/pseuds/lostatthestore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of Jim's trial for cheating, orders come in that Vulcan is in distress and it's all hands on deck. Trials of fear, pain, love, and redemption await. Jim is in for the ride of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this shall be my second fic. First Star Trek fic and first chapter fic, but I wanted to give it a shot. Plus i couldn't get the thought of it out of my head. I am going to say this hear and now the most experience i have with the star trek universe is from Star Trek (2009) and Into the Darkness. I will look up what I can and attempt to make it as correct as possible. If I get it wrong, I'll try to fix it. Also there is no Spock/Uhura. I may make her out to be a little bitchy at first, but I have plans for character building.

Click, click and the luminescent light from my lighter fills the dorm room. A deep breathe and its lit. Laying back on the dorm bed, I can't help but stare up at the ceiling and wonder how much more of this life can I fuck up. It has been two fucking years. One more and I'll hopefully be off this fucking planet.

The warm body next to me rolls away from me, closer to the cold wall. I guess Gary was right, I can't make one-night stands work. In the end it's all make-believe. Yeah I love you, but don't forget to close the door on your way out in the morning. Oh don't worry my boyfriend/girlfriend doesn't mind. But its way better than sleeping alone at night. 

I take a deep drag from my cigarette and flick the ashes over the side of the bed into the ashtray on the floor.

Why the hell did I even agree with Pike in coming here?

It's been nothing but fucking hell. True the course work is super easy and boring, and there's always an even easier lay around every corner, but then there's the stupid fucking asshats that wouldn't know original thought and ingenuity if hit 'em over the head with a two by four. Another long drag and a flick. Stupid Vulcans.

God forbid a mere human out smarts one of them. 

So I did a little tweaking to programing of the Kobayashi Maru Test. It's not like the whole damn thing ain't a cheat all on its own. I mean fucking hell the damn thing is supposed to be unwinnable. I saw that when I was tinkering with it. No matter what you could ever possibly come up with while in that simulator would ever work. And they expect you to fail. They want to see how you'll react. I get it, I do. But that isn't right. I don't believe in no-win-scenarios. The only way you fail is if you give up and stop trying.

Tomorrow supposed to be the hearing. Bones seems to think they'll rule in my favor. To bad he's the only one. What the hell am I going to say? So sorry I ruined your thrashing of the human psyche Mr. Vulcan. Next time I'll be more accommodating. Yeah that wont get me thrown out on my ass in five minutes.

One last drag and I smother whats left in the ashtray as I get up to start gathering my clothes. Its best if I leave now and at least try to get in some sleep.

Damn stupid Vulcans. Having to schedule the earliest freaking hearing imaginable, I could of tried for another round, but I think they frown on you if fall asleep at your own trial for violating the academic code of conduct.

As quietly as I could, I finished getting dressed and snuck out the door. 

Walking back to my dorm, I tried to clear my head. I have to go over what could possibly be my future.

Ok so say I do get a ruling in my favor. I'm going to have to keep my head way down and out of the bottle and away from the gutter. That'll mean no more sex of any kind. No matter how wonderful or fantastic it was and could be. God that is going to suck so much. Not to mention I'll have to actually maybe apply myself more, I could join a club. That'd be the day. James Kirk joins the Math Club. No no, the Science Club. Better yet the Xenolinguistic Club. I bet I could be president by the end of the week. I wonder if Uhura would through another fit or just flat out hit me. She's still ticked I did better in Klingon Studies than she did. 

Now if I get a ruling against me. At most I could get thrown out, expelled for disorderly conduct, do not pass go, do not collect 200 credits. Honestly I have no damn clue what I'll do then. I do know I am never setting foot in Iowa again. I'm done with the whole damn state. Maybe I could find a job somewhere in the city and get a cheap apartment. Yeah that could work. Save up enough and get ahead. Then I could go where ever the hell I want to go later. 

But what if instead of expelling me they decide to do something else to punish me. Then at least I'd still be in star-fleet. I may have to be Earth bound longer than I was shooting for. But I'll still be here. 

Man all this worrying is going to drive me nuts. I run my hands through my hair.

In what feels like no time, I've reached the entrance to my dormitory. I look up at the third floor to see if there is any lights on. Nope. As I go up the stairs I can't help but be hopeful that it means Bones is asleep and I won't have to hear him lecture me about being out late screwing around when I'm already in such deep shit. 3 hours ago it sounded like the best thing in the world. If I'm going down, may as well have one last fling before I leave.

I slowly open the door to my room and slide inside. Silently shutting the door behind me. I tip-toe around the mounds of books on the floor and stealth-fully slip into my bed. As soon as I put weight on the mattress it squeaks. I froze. Bones snorts and rolls over in his bed on the other side of the room. And thankfully stays asleep. Its all I can do to not break out laughing. Even while asleep Bones can cheer me up. I lay over the covers on my back, using my hands to pillow my head. 7 hours. In 7 hours I'll know if I'm done for or if I still have a chance. 

I can feel my eye lids getting heavier as my mind starts loosing focus. Rolling over, I get as comfortable as I can get. Got to stay positive. It's all going to be alright. What's the worst that could happen? Aside from being expelled and forced to be a minimum waged fry cook for half my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in bold are direct quotes from the movie. I don't know if I need to keep reiterating that I don't own the Star Trek and make no money from this but I don't.

**“James T. Kirk. Step Forward.”**

     Shit. I make my way down to the podium. I can feel everyone's beady eyes on my back. Just chew me up and spit me out now. Why do they have to sit up so high? Like they're some big intergalactic higher power. As though they were the sole judge, jury, and executioner of everyone's fate. Man I'm going to be sick.

     Pike's here? Pike's here. At least there's one friendly face, well familiar face at least.

**“An incident has occurred today that concerns the entire student body. Academic immorality by one is an assault on us all. It will. Not. Stand. Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin?”**

     “Yes I do, Sir. I have the right to face my accuser and defend myself.”

     The Academy President made a motion and someone stood up in the background and moved forward toward the opposite podium.

     No not someone, some Vulcan. Don't look back at him. Keep facing forward. Don't let that egomaniac bastard get to you.

     Dammit! I couldn't resist it. I just had to meet the asshat's eyes didn't I. He so smug. Like he's already won this trial. I can feel my lip twitch in anger, followed by another smugish glow on his cock sucking face.

     We both turn to face the Admiralty. The President nods in greeting to him.

**“This is Commander Spock, one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru test for the last four years.”**

     “Cadet Kirk. It is obvious that you managed to install and activate a sub-routine in the programing code. How I am not yet certain. But by doing so, you have changed the conditions of the test.” Stating it all fact like.

    “And your point is?” Come on you asshat bring it.

     And all Spock does is raise his eye brow at me.

    “In academic vernacular, you cheated.” The President smirks, acting like all this has been long in coming.

     “Mr. Spock, with all do respect, why don't you define cheating.”

     “To break a rule or law usually to gain an advantage at something. To deceive by trickery.”

      I can feel his eyes on me, but I'm not going meet his gaze this time.

     “I have another question for you, Mr. Spock, one I think we all know the answer to. You rigged the test to be unwinnable, didn't you?”

**“Mr. Kirk, I don't see how the intent of the exam is relevant to these proceedings.”**

     “If I am right, Sir, then the test itself is a cheat. That -

     “You are arguing of the possibility to prevent a no-win scenario -

     “I don't believe in no-win scenarios.” I lock onto Pike's eyes. He of all people should know that.

     “You have not only broken the rules, but you have also failed to grasp the principle lesson behind the test.”

     “Then by all means, please, enlighten me as to what could be the true meaning.”

     “Of all people, you, Cadet Kirk, should know that a captain cannot cheat death.”

     My eyes widen at the implications of his statement. It's as if his words have sucker punched me in the side. How could he?

     “I of all people?” I feel myself hardening, my anger and rage slowly churn in my stomach. “Because of who my father was?”

**“Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, had assumed command of his vessel before was killed in action, did he not?”**

     Again with the eye brow. As if it wasn't bad enough that he brought up on charges of academic cheating, but he had to go and drag my father into it. My cheeks swarm with heat.

     “How long did it take you to look all that up?” I smarted off.

     “How long did it take you to break in to the test simulator and input the virus that aided in your cheating?” He fired back.

      I can see the President smirking. All this time we've been putting on a damn show for his pompous fat ass. If I make this anymore entertaining, I doubt I'll get a verdict in my favor. Fuck it!

     “I think this is all because you don't like the fact that I, me the dumb human, beat your all mighty test.”

**“I am a Vulcan. Like is not a verb in our vernacular. I have simply made the logical deduction that you are a liar.”** What the hell have I done to you asshole? All this over some stupid simulation test?

     “I'd have to be a major idiot to take that personally-

     “Indeed. Also you have failed to apprehend the purpose of the test.” Interrupting jackknob.

     “Do me the pleasure of enlightening me again.”

     “The purpose of the test is to experience fear in the face of certain death. To be able to accept that fear and keep command of self and crew. An expected quality of every Starfleet Command.”

     “Wait. Let's make sure I get this. The whole point, of the entire test, is .. to be afraid?” Come on smart ass walk into it.

**“Yes, fear is necessary.”** Hook.

     “Please answer me this, Mr. Spork. Have you ever taken the test your self?”

     “It is Spock. Since I am a Vulcan, I have no need for more training in controlling my narcissism when making command decisions.” Line.

_You fucking stuck up, snobbish, waste of sperm, pain in the fucking ass VULCAN! I swear if we weren't in a crowded room I'd knock your damn clock._

     “You know since you keep reminding me that you're Vulcan, and I'm sure you're real proud of that. Who wouldn't be, right? But isn't it true your people don't experience fear at all?” Don't think I don't see that eye brow twitch shit head. “If that truly is the case, and that fear is an expected quality of Starfleet Command. What does that say about your ability to make command decisions? Cause really I'm sure we're all curious.” Sinker.

      I can't resist openly glaring at him now. That's right. I went there. You want to knock on my dad, I'll knock back at everything you got.

      A door slammed open and a man in a red shirt raced over and up the steps to the Admiralty. A data pad was exchanged. The whole room is silent, you probably could literally drop a pin and hear a surround sound effect. All of a sudden the President shot up, the previous smirk gone and shock in its place. Murmuring could be heard amongst the Admiralty.

**“We've received a distress call from Vulcan.”**

     There's a small uproar in the background. Students standing and moving about. Spock's concern is evident.

     “Cadet Kirk, until this matter is resolved, you will be under academic probation. After the Vulcan matter is taken care of, your probation will be lifted and well think if there should be further punishment later. **Cadets, report to Shuttle Hangar One immediately**. This hearing is dismissed.”

     With that the room was a buzz. People racing to exit, talking, yelling. The Admirality leaves quickly out a side door talking among themselves. Pike gives me look of “we'll be talking about this later” Bones appeared by my side and clasped my shoulder. We both watch as Spock high tails it out.

     “Stupid pointy-eared bastard.” It sucks that Vulcan is in trouble, but that doesn't excuse him for being an asshat.

     “I don't know. I kinda like him. Anyone who can take you down a peg or two might be worth it.” Bones chimes in.

     We both take off to the hangar. Hopefully it's just something minor, I mean it's Vulcan. What the hell could possibly put them in duress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were many grammar, punctuation, or spelling mistakes. Thanks for taking the time to read.


	3. Symptoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok SO yes I know it's been a really really long time since I updated and I'm sorry. It's been really busy these last few months and some things went on the back burner. But I didn't forget it. So without further ado Chapter 3.

It's mayhem. People running everywhere, shouting, and some are lining up. Over the intercom a voice is booming a list of names and placements. It's hard to just stand here and listen as everyone else seemingly knows where they need to be.

And all because I fucked up, I'm stuck here. Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT. And that's when I hear it.

“McCoy, U.S.S. Enterprise!” He made it. He's going out there. In that ship. My ship. He's going and I. . I'm not.

“Jim the Board more or less ruled in your favor, so when I get-

He stops. He must see something on my face, so I force a smile and try to wave him on.

“We'll live it up. Go. I'll be ok.”

And slowly he goes. I can't watch this, so I turn around. I can't help but swallow the bitter jealousy. He may be my best and only friend, but I can't help but hate him a little bit.   
Out of nowhere my arm is grabbed and I'm yanked towards a section labeled MEDICAL BAY. 

“Hey!” He drags me in and pushes me onto a hover bed. He back pedals and starts digging through a cabinet.

“I can't believe I'm doing this.” As he begins prep on a hypospray.

“Doing what?”

“You a favor. I couldn't just go and leave you hear looking like a kicked puppy. Roll your sleeve up.”

I do as I'm told, but pause after and give him a hard look.”Why?”

“I'm gonna give you a vaccine against the viral infection for the Melvaran Mud Fleas.” 

And before I can smart off a retort, he attacked by jabbing it into my arm.

“Shit fuck fire, what was that for.” Rubbing my arm tenderly.

“So you'll start having symptoms.”

“Ok. Good. Yeah I don't understand.”

“You're gonna start losing the vision in your left eye-

“Yup got that” I try to get up and the room spins.

“Don't stand you idiot.” He grabs my arm and attempts to push me back down. 

“What on God's green Earth have you done to me?!” Damn the pain.

“You're gonna start having a fowl headache. Followed by the flopsweat”

“And this is you doing me a favor?”

“You're welcome sunshine. Now come on.”

And again with the dragging. Man I can't even tell what direction we're moving in, let alone if I'm up right and not drooling out my eyes.  
Finally we come to a stop, Bones balances me with my arm over his shoulder. I can hear a scanner being waved. 

“Kirk, James T. he's not supposed to be here. He's not cleared for duty on the Enterprise-

Fuck.

“Yeah well I am. The Medical Code states that the treatment and transportation of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of his or her attending physician. Which just so happens to be me.” Again with the scanning sound. “You see he's suffering and he needs his doctor, again me. And since I'm assigned to this ship, he is too. Orrrr would you prefer to be the one to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise has warped into a crisis situation without one of its medical officers?” What did I do to deserve him?

The man is silent for a moment. Is he seriously contemplating this? Could this actually work?

“As you were then.”

Holy shit. He did it. He got me on the Enterprise. I think I love him even more.

“As you were.” Damn it Bones don't fuck this up now that we got in.

Now he decides to be gentle with me. I can't tell all of what's happening around me. All I know is I'm being pushed into a seat and buckled in.  
But I know. I'm really doing it. I'm really going. Holy crap on a cracker, I, James T. Kirk, am actually going into outer space and I'm in so much pain I can't tell if this is real or if Bones is really as sadistic as everyone knows he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please do your best to control your inner grammar police cause I'm trying. Also again I do no own star trek in any shape or form - unless owning it on dvd counts.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I thank you for reading. Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes. I just wrote what came to mind and went with it.


End file.
